The invention relates to a locking arrangement that is arranged to lock together a first side and a second side positioned at an angle, the first side having a locking member with a rod and a transverse part and the second part having at least one lug, and the transverse part being settable in a locked position on the lug on the second side and releasable from the locked position on the lug.
For instance goods transport containers may be equipped with an openable roof to enable loading and unloading of goods being transported from the top by means of a crane. The roof of the container may be locked in place for instance by means of latches or clasps arranged on the top edge of the container. One such solution is shown in publication FR 2730710.
Publication WO 2006021734 presents fastening members for fastening the roof of a container. The fastening members consist of a container-high bar with a handle fastened to the bottom part thereof for turning the bar and of a horizontal part which, when the handle is turned, turns on top of a bottom flange of an I beam in the roof module, thus, locking the roof module in place.
Publication FI 20075146 presents a container roof locking arrangement with a horizontal part preventing the rising up of the container roof and a bar arranged to extend from the horizontal part toward the bottom. At the bottom end of the vertical bar, a handle is arranged for operating the locking arrangement. At one end, the handle is fastened to the wall of the container in such a manner that the handle is turnable relative to its fastening point and movable in the vertical direction. At its bottom end, the vertical bar is fastened to the handle in such a manner that the fastening point of the bar is at a distance from the wall mounting shaft of the handle, whereby pressing the handle downward pulls the bar downward. The fastening point of the vertical bar is located on a different vertical axis and lower than the fastening point of the handle as seen in the locking position.